


Everything Must End

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi Order was never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Must End

“We are leaving.”  Mace Windu said, and it was the most surprising thing that Obi-Wan had heard all day.

Of all the groups leaving Coruscant in the migration to elsewhere, he had expected it from the Jedi traditionalists the least.  And yet there it was in plain speech.  Mace Windu the head of the Traditionalist stood before him one hand on his young Padawan’s shoulder, his people hooded and robed standing behind him, and announced that they were leaving the temple that had been their home for centuries.

“Leaving?”  He couldn’t help but stare at them stupidly.  With the Traditionalists gone, the Coruscant Temple would be entirely empty.

“It is time even for us to begin again in a place that is not so clouded by the emotions that have destroyed our people.”

Our people.  Many things Mace Windu might be, but a true traditionalist he was not.  Here was a man who had struggled with a forbidden temper for years, and even had a fond spot for the young.  And yet with the Traditionalists he stood.  It came down to leadership. It was the only way he knew and in the wake of so much loss it was the way he followed.  The Traditionalists needed a leader to guide them and Mace Windu was the only man who could take up the post, a man who had led the council in years before, now he would for years to come.

“Then I will wish you the best on your journey, Master Windu.”  He bowed formally, the action allowing him to hide his sadness.  He knew he would not see the man again.  “May the force be with you.”

“And with you as well, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

\---

The migration hurt the Jedi Order.  They were never as large, never as strong.  They tried to remain the same and for that stubbornness they suffered loss.

Jedi leaving to solve wars ended in their blood shed upon foreign soils.

-

Mace Windu passed into the force having reached an age he had once thought war would never let him see.  He never quite managed to calm the fanatics, but he had tried.

-

New leaders were chosen. Radicalism took hold.  Emotion was sin.

Children were less entrusted to their care.

-

Radical Traditionalists ran off trying to preach the way of their order.

Children were stolen from the streets, each called orphan regardless of circumstance.

Success.

Many children were brought away to where none other could find them.

-

People struck back.

Radical Traditionalists died.

Less were those who could teach.

-

Masters had many Padawans.

Proper attention could not be directed to enforcing lessons.

Eyes were opened.

In ones and twos

They left.

-

Years later a knight travels to a distant planet where the guardians of light saber crystals live among the farms of the living force.

With her is the last Padawan of the Radical Traditional Jedi Order.

There are gentle smiles for them there, peaceful guidance, lack of fear.

As her padawan builds her first light saber, the Knight asks to stay.

There are still radicals, but they are too few to continue.

The order ends.


End file.
